The Lost And The Found
by Keller-Bloom
Summary: Legolas searches for The Eldar, and many surprises lie in wait. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or place names or the world of LOTR's it is all Tolkien's and no money has been made from this writing.**

Chapter 1

The battle for Helms Deep was won and what remains of the fellowship moved back through the terrain to Edoras the great capital of Rohan.

Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf the White and Legolas were all on horse back riding along side Theoden, King of Rohan and his horsemen. The survivors and the wounded were instructed to stay at Helms Deep where, for the time being, they are safe under the charge of Eowyn shield-maiden of Rohan.

"There is much to be done," said Gandalf, "Many preparations must be made. This is not the end, but only the beginning; if we are to stand a chance then the races of middle earth must band together once more and form a great army. Only then can we defeat the Eye."

"I will collect all Rohan forces to Edoras to face this evil, but I do not hold hope for our allies to form with us. Rohan cannot fight alone Gandalf." said Theoden, as the party reached the gates of the city.

"Nor shall it," spoke Aragorn, "Gondor would come to your aid if only we would call them."

"Gondor is weak, its power is fading with no strong leader it will soon fall, and then we shall have no allies." said Theoden.

All eyes turned to Aragorn who bowed his head.

"I know what I must do. I am ready."

The riders dismounted and walked towards the palace. Gandalf sighed,

"We must find an advantage over the enemy, it is our only chance of success. If only there were some way of knowing what will happen. Then we may embrace it or try to fight it."

"The seeing stones, they could show us..." spoke Legolas

"No." cried Gandalf, "They are too dangerous."

"The elves then." said Aragorn, "The elite have the power of foresight."

"They have all but left for the west and the sea." said the gruff voice of Gimli, "But there could be another way."

The others all turned to Gimli.

"Along the white mountains there lies a series of caves and in them dwells one known as the Elder. My cousins mined those mountains for hundreds of years, and it was said that a single figure was seen walking alone every evening just as the sun disappeared behind the tallest peak. It's said that the Elder can see into the future, whatever future you wish to see, and tells you how to amend bad things from happening."

"This could be no more than some Dwarf fairy tail!" Theoden interrupted,

"This is NO fable, Theoden king!" Gimli replied angrily.

"Calm yourself Gimli." said Gandalf, "I too have heard such stories, there maybe some truth in them, and yet there may be none. The question is can we afford to waist this opportunity. If there is no truth then all will not be lost for the battle will go ahead as planned. However if these tails do have some truth in them, then we may have just found our advantage over the armies of Mordor."

"But who will go to seek out this Elder, if he does indeed exist." Asked Theoden.

"I will go." called Aragorn.

"No my friend your loyalties lie elsewhere, to you kingdom of Gondor." said Legolas. "I will go. I am a swift rider and I shall find this Elder, if they do exist. And if not then I shall return in speed to help you with the great battle."

Gandalf nodded.

"Then the rest of us shall make our plans."

Legolas gathered his things and walked out of the palace.

"If I do not return in two days time then wait no longer for me." cried Legolas as he once again mounted his horse. "I hope this search will not be in vain."

And with that he galloped out of Edoras, and into the wilds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Astride his horse, Legolas raced through the fields and forests of middle earth. His senses were heightened by the cool air, he felt alive. Yet he was much troubled, he had felt an ill presence on the winds as he approached the White Mountains.

"What lies ahead I wonder?" he thought.

He unsheathed his daggers and rode cautiously onwards up the mountain. He drew close to the summit before he found the labyrinth of caves, and as he neared the first entrance his ears heard something…

Growling.

So small and far away it was that had he been a man then he would have heard nothing but the wind.

And there… a smell…

He recognised it instantly, Orc blood. He galloped over to the next edge; here he could see the battle. Five monstrous wolves of Isenguard with Orc riders battling a lone figure.

It was an elf; that much Legolas was sure of. But they were of no kind of elf he had ever seen before. Their long hair was golden in colour, and not white like his own. Their stature was small yet it seemed well equipped to battle these creatures although they were outnumbered.

Legolas reached for his bow and instinctively shot down an Orc and its hound. The other elf, looked up confused and saw Legolas as he jumped from his viewpoint, daggers drawn, to help them. The second elf seemed wary of their new comrade yet still seemed to appreciate the help. Soon the Orc's were slain and Legolas withdrew his weapons.

The second elf had its back to him as Legolas spoke up in elvish.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm. I search for the one known as The Elder."

The figure turned to face him and said, "And you have found her Master Elf."

Astonished Legolas stared at the she-elf that stood in front of him. She was small and slim with wild golden hair that flowed from her shoulders to her hips. She wore male elvish clothing, a grey tunic with light blue trousers and traditional elfish leather boots; however hers were the colour of stone not the light brown that was worn by the woodland elves.

But the most astonishing things about her were her eyes. They were as green as emeralds in the centre, with dark green and black rings inside. Her eyes made her look dangerous, as though she were a wild animal, trapped in a cage waiting for a moment to escape and attack.

"Who are you?" Legolas said.

"I am Raeya of Evatrel. Although you would call it the Mountain Realm."

Legolas gasped, "The mountain realm! But they are thought to be extinct. We were told that all of your kind was wiped out in the battle at Mordor."

"I am the last of my kin." She explained,

"And you are the one the Dwarfs call the Elder?"

"Apparently so. I have lived alone in these mountains for thousands of years, I have seen the dwarfs come and go, mining for jewels and gold and other precious things. But they never stay long, well, no more than a hundred years. They call me the Elder! That makes me feel old. But the mountains remind me of my youth as they were here thousands of years before I was." She smiled. "But come, Master Greenleaf tell me why you have searched for me."

"I was sent here to take you to Edoras in Rohan. There lies Gandalf the White who wishes to consort with you."

"Really. About what?"

"He wishes to know about the future. About a particular future. About the great battle which shall soon come to pass." Legolas explained.

"He wishes to know about the future. And why would I want to give such information about this battle to him?" Raeya enquired.

"The battle will decide the future of middle earth. Whether it should fall into shadow or light."

"I see." Raeya thought for a moment and then said, "I have seen the Eye in my dreams, it calls for the ring. What use is my information to you, when the dark lord finds the one ring there can only be one outcome."

"The ring is on its way to Mount Doom where it is to be destroyed." explained Legolas.

"Ahhh yes The Hobbits, they have it. I have seen them too in my dreams. The Eye does not know which one has the ring, and his anger grows with his impatience. But fear not they are all safe for now." She paused and studied him carefully. Finally she spoke. "Very well I shall come with you to meet with this Gandalf the White. But I must warn you, I can see the Eye, and therefore the Eye can see me. I may bring to you more peril on this journey. Already the Dark Lord has asked me to help him. He will be most displeased when he hears I have declined his offer." She nodded at the dead Orc's and smiled. "Let me gather some things" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raeya turned and walked down a slope until she came to a cave entrance and walked inside, Legolas followed her. It was beautifully carved in an elivsh design, with flowing lines around the entrance and walls. Large stone statues loomed over of mountain elves that were thousands of years old. Each one was beautifully carved yet seemed solemn as they stood alone in the empty mountain. Each was small compared to woodland elves Legolas observed, but they still seemed formidable.

She led him deeper into the mountain until they came to an opening. A large chamber of rock that was as beautiful as the passage they had come through. But the chamber glistened, it glowed with colour. The walls and ceiling were full of gems and stones. It looked as if a rainbow had been captured and turned to glass. There was furniture, but none made of wood. All were intricately carved from rock or forged from precious metals. There were carvings and parchment every where as if a great scholar had studied here for many years.

Raeya took up a small pack and began to fill it with books, stones and smelling salts. She looked at Legolas' astonished face as he took in his surroundings.

"It is beautiful is it not? It has been my home for many ages." She reached out and stroked the wall,"The stones help me to clarify the images I see of the future."

"The walls help you to tell the future?" said Legolas still amazed at the beauty of the room.

"No they do not tell me what the images mean. But with out them the pictures are distorted. Even fate may not know the outcome of some events, as they are placed around a single insignificant action. Whether this action is done or not done will affect the future of that time."

"One single action may determine the outcome of middle earth? Then how are we to stop it if it is so insignificant, it could happen anytime without our knowing!"

Raeya smiled, "It is the risk you must take if you will delve into the secrets of time."

Legolas stared at her face. It was not like the elfish beauty he had known before, there was something else. A wildness, a danger about it that appealed to him. Perhaps it was the lack of the formal airs that attracted him to it, or the fact that she was so unreserved. She studied him carefully.

"Why do you stare at me in that way?"

"I am sorry." said Legolas, "I did not mean to stare."

"Do my features repel you Legolas Greenleaf of The Woodland Realm?"

"Indeed not, quite the opposite in fact."

"I see." Raeya looked deep into his eyes. "You wonder about me. You wonder why I would live here alone for so long. You wonder why I do not wear maiden's clothes. And you wonder about the wilds. About things that cannot be tamed." She smiled.

"I.." He choked lost for words. His eyes stared, fixed into her gaze and glazed over as if he were in a trance. "Your eyes. They enchant me." He reached out a gentle hand and stroked her cheek.

"Then look into them no more, Master Elf." Said Raeya and turned her face away. "Come Legolas Greenleaf. We have much to do if I am to meet Gandalf the white."

Legolas looked like he had just woken up from a dream, and snapped out of his trance abruptly. He mounted his horse, while Raeya called into the mountain to summon hers and she too mounted. It was then they heard the crack of a bow. The arrow whistled through the air narrowly missing Raeya as her horse reared and set off at a gallop. Legolas followed after her and cried,

"Orc's! Take cover."

The two of them hammered down the mountain side, weaving from left to right in order to dodge the barrage of arrows that were flying at them. Legolas glanced behind him and saw that the entire mountain was now covered with Orc's. They were coming from all sides, there seemed like no escape. Raeya let go of her reins and drew her bow. She picked off the orc's that drew close enough to attack her but there were just too many of them. Legolas did the same, Raeya looked over at him, his face stern concentrating on his shooting, it was then she realised what a brilliant archer he was. He was fatally precise and extremely fast. He looked athletic and brave as he fought, courageous yet dangerous. He wasn't as feeble as she had first thought, he was he wasn't one of those spiritless chanting elves from the forests. He was fierce, yet there was something there, a love for nature and beauty that drove him to explore Middle Earth even when, deep in his heart she had seen, he yearned for the west and the sea. He seemed deadly to his enemies and yet kind to those he was companioned with. Yes. She thought. We will be great friends. But in her heart she yearned for something more. After three thousand years alone, she had finally found someone who she would want to share the rest of time with, someone who intrigued her, interested her. She had known as soon as she had seen him jumping to help her. She had not needed to delve deep into his heart; he held it out to her as if he was not ashamed of anything she may learn. He was different, he was nothing she had ever encountered before, he did not hide away, he did not try to conceal his feelings. Yet she knew she couldn't. It was against her people's wishes, against her kin. The Mountain Realm and The Woodland Realm could never be united again, it could only lead to ruin.

Still riding now, still trying to escape the onslaught of the Orc's Legolas called to Raeya.

"We must ride to the forest. They can not follow us into there!"

"No! I cannot go into the forest! We can out run them!" Raeya shouted afraid. She could not go into the forest, it would be as bad as loving a Woodland realm elf.

"We have no other choice! These orc's could follow us for days and not tire; we must find refuge in the forest!"

It was a hard decision, Raeya did not want to upset her Elders, but it was either the forest or certain death and it wasn't her time yet. Raeya went within herself and carefully tested the waters of time. It was clear that her destiny would move on beyond this point, so this meant going into the forest.

"Very well." she called and she and Legolas raced into the deep dark of the wood. "Forgive me my kin" she mumbled as Legolas led them deeper into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The barrage of orc's stopped as they approached the edges of the forest. They were afraid, they hated the trees and they feared them. The trees had slaughtered thousands at Helms deep as they had fled into the forest. They snarled and hissed at the great trees that groaned into the wind. They dare not enter the forest. They must find other way to capture the elf, but they knew the wrath of Souron would be immense, but with great unease they drew away from the woodland and back up the mountains.

"Let us rest here" said Legolas as he slowed his horse and dismounted.

They were in a small clearing in the dense trees. A tiny spring bubble down through the centre of the clearing, and there was grass underfoot. Raeya was exhausted and collapsed onto the soft grass. She looked uncomfortable with her surroundings and uneasy.

"There were so many, how could they have got to the mountain in that time?"

Legolas looked puzzled, "I thought you could see the future. How could you not know what was coming to get you?"

"To gaze into the future is a gift." She said, "However to gaze into your own future is dangerous. Many wise people have been consumed by the knowledge of their own fate. I try not to foresee what will happen to me as I cannot say whether or not it will consume me as it has so many others." She looked up, "And besides what would be the point in existing if you knew everything that would happen to you. "

Legolas looked deep into her wild eyes; there was something there, a fear of her environment that shook him with its force.

"Why are you so afraid of the forest?" Legolas asked.

"I am not afraid, just anxious." She answered.

"Of what?"

"My people come from the mountains, we do not dwell in forests, this is as alien to me as my mountain home was for you." She smiled at him, and studied him quietly.

"You have many questions Master Elf; what is it you wish to know about me?" Legolas looked startled.

"Can you read minds also?"

"Read minds no. See into minds yes, but not many beings are as open as you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Legolas, that you are hiding nothing. I can see your mind as clearly as I can see you face now. Most people shield their minds keep dark secrets and thoughts locked away. But yours is like an open book waiting to be read." She looked at him bemused by his shocked expression. "But if you wish I shall pry no longer."

Legolas looked away. "You are very wise. Why did you never seek out the other elves and live among your people?"

"Because I am my people, I am the last of my blood line. I could never live among the Woodland elves, I belong to the mountain, it is my home." She sighed, "Look at me Legolas; I would never fit in with your people. We are too different to live along side each other. Your people would never accept me."

Legolas started to protest. "Yes they would! If they knew that you were alive, they would gladly take you in as one of them."

"I do not wish to become one of them!" Raeya snapped. "I am Raeya of Evatrel! I can be no other! I would not wear your maiden's clothes and I would not chant your woodland songs, I am content to live on the mountains and watch over Middle Earth!" She looked angrily into his face.

"I am sorry Raeya. I did not mean to upset you." Legolas looked ashamed.

"No," Raeya sighed, "I am sorry. I did not mean to yell, but the pride of my people is most important to me, as I'm sure it is to you."

"Yes, it is important." He cleared his throat. "We must keep moving, it is not long now until we reach Edoras." He packed up his things and mounted his horse. Raeya looked down at her mare, it was wounded an orc arrow was buried deep in its shoulder.

"My horse is wounded, and I do not have time to heal her."

"Set her loose in the forest, she will be safe here." Said Legolas, "The wound is not serious, pull out the arrow and the forest will help her to heal." She did as Legolas had said and watch her mare limp deep into the forest; she had a feeling that she would be okay. Raeya looked up at Legolas again, he held out his hand and she sung upwards onto the horse and sat tightly behind him. They set off at a gallop through the forest; Raeya hoped that they would reach Edoras before nightfall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Together they rode through the grass lands of Rohan. They stayed close to the River Entwash and swooped round to arrive at the wooden gates of Edoras by sundown. On their journey they talked about many things. Legolas spoke of his home at Mirkwood with great joy.

"This quest has led me far from home. I miss the forest. The trees, the birds and beasts that dwell there. I miss the great buildings built around nature, the culture and history of my people. But most of all I miss the quiet of the woodland. The peace that resides in the forest."

"But once the quest is over, if we should defeat the shadow, you can return there and spend all your long years in the forest." said Raeya.

"Yes I could return, but alas I can not stay in the forest forever. Our people are sailing west. We are leaving Middle Earth. And I must go with them." Legolas looked cheerless.

"Why must you leave with them? Your yearning for the sea has not yet taken hold of you. You yearn for the forest more, I can see that. Why not stay until you are ready to go to the west?"

"My father would never stand for it. He wishes me to go to the west with him, and so I shall." He looked up. "Would you go to the west to the undying lands?"

Raeya looked down, "No, never. I shall never yearn for the sea. My home will always be here in Middle Earth until the time comes when I must die, and then I shall join the rest of my kin." She looked at Legolas. "You are very honourable to obey your father's wishes, but if you go to the west you will find no peace there. I have seen it."

Legolas looked shocked, Raeya continued, "Legolas, you must forge your own destiny, so I will say no more, but heed this. The forests of the undying lands shall only make you yearn for that which you have lost."

"But what does that mean?" said a startled Legolas.

"I pray you do not ask me anymore questions," said Raeya, "I have already said too much."

The two riders swept into Edoras with relief. Their flight was over, yet the battle was just about to begin. They walked to the palace of Edoras where the fellowship would be waiting. Legolas lead the way into the great hall. He was greeted warmly by both Aragorn and Gimli.

"My friends," he began, "I found her. The one known as the Elder."

He beckoned Raeya forward, who walked over to the curious group of an elf, a man and a dwarf. She bowed her head.

"This is the Elder!" cried Gimli. "An Elf!" he cursed in dwarfish.

"I am a mountain elf master dwarf, and have worked along side your kind for many centuries. If it weren't for the skill of you kin, then my kind may have never settled in the White Mountains. I am indebted to your race. Thank you." Raeya spoke the last words in dwarfish, Legolas smiled. Gimli looked surprised.

"An elf that is gracious to the dwarfs! I never thought I'd see the day! You shall be my companion she-elf. You will always be welcome among my kind." Gimli held out his hand and Raeya shook it.

"Aragorn where is Gandalf?" asked Legolas.

"With Theoden, I shall inform him of your arrival."

Aragorn left, and returned moments later with Gandalf who said. "Ah the Elder."

"I am Raeya; I heard that you needed my services."

"Yes indeed, come we have much to discuss." And with that she and Gandalf walked away speaking in hushed voices. Legolas watched them talking fascinated by Raeya. Aragorn spoke,

"Did you have any trouble finding her?"

"No. There was some difficulty with some orc's but it was dealt with swiftly." Aragorn watched Legolas carefully and said,

"You are struck my friend."

"No, I am not wounded." Replied Legolas. Aragorn smiled and followed Legolas' gaze to Raeya.

"I did not mean with a weapon." The two friends exchange glances, and Aragorn walked towards the palace door.

"Aragorn you are leaving." asked Legolas.

"I am going to Gondor my friend, my people need me." Legolas nodded "I understand." and watched as Aragorn walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I will need somewhere private to prepare." Spoke Raeya as Gandalf looked on. He inclined his head,

"Yes of course."

He led her to a small library at the end of the palace.

"Do you have everything you need? Can I fetch you anything?"

"No I am equipped; I have stones and salts enough to see clearly. Now I must have some time."

Gandalf nodded and walked out of the room closing the door as he left. Raeya locked it swiftly and set out her stones on a circle on the floor. She sat in the centre of the circle and cleared her thoughts. Soon images were forming in her mind.

Faces of friends and foes, places. a battle, a huge battle raging around as far as the eye can see. Death and destruction everywhere. She saw a large turret ahead, something large smashed into it. It creaked and moaned before it toppled to the ground as rubble. The air was thick with dust that burned the eyes, but then a light, a shining great light that burned with intensity and gave all a new hope. Then suddenly it was extinguished, and all that was good ceased to be as Middle Earth was plunged into darkness. Then suddenly the turret. Again creaking again moaning as it toppled to the ground. And there again the dust that clung to the lungs and scarred the eyes, yet there the light again. It bathed the final battle with warmth and the good was restored. The light, the light. but what was it?It was the one thing that this fate revolves around. If the light goes out then all shall perish in the shadows, but if the light shines on then it is victory for the people of Middle Earth. Raeya opened her eyes.

So she knew. During the great battle something will happen that will determine this fate. The turret will fall, and the light MUST shine on. But what could the light be? She contemplated for a while and then left the library to find Gandalf.

"So a turret will fall and then the event which will determine the fight shall happen." Gandalf looked at her, "I had hoped for slightly more detail than that."

"I understand that you are disappointed Gandalf, but so great is the power of the eye that it can interfere with what I see. There is nothing I can do about it."

"I understand. I was hoping for something that we could use as an advantage."

"I'm sorry." Said Raeya forlornly, "I failed." She walked away from Gandalf back to the library; she gathered up her things and began to make ready to leave.

It was while she was saddling her horse (that Theoden had given her) that Legolas caught up with her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"My purpose here is done, I am returning to the mountains."

"No!" he looked troubled, "You must not leave. We need you here. We need all the help we can get. You are a strong fighter, you can help us please!"

She looked deep inside of him, there was something there. a desperation that she had never seen before. And something else. a spark, a flitter of something so blissful that it burned with intensity. She recognised it instantly. Legolas searched deep into her eyes and found a maze sensation. Pain, loss, guilt, fear, but most of all isolation all whirling around in her mind. There was a great fear of forever being alone it was like a great abyss in her mind. But still there was hope, like a small crumbling bridge over a precipice, there was longing here too and a once forgotten feeling of love.

He drew closer to her and said, "We still need you. and."

He paused, "I need you."

Electric crackled in his eyes as he spoke the words. A wild untamed feeling of lust flowed from him to her and back again. She drew closer to him, their faces almost touching and said,

"Then I shall stay."

She turned her face up to his, as he bent his neck to meet her lips in an undying kiss.

She could feel his breath soft against her skin, their lips almost touching now and her whole body was on fire. Soon their lips would meet and the whole world would be blown away.

"What's going on here than laddie!" cried Gimli as he came striding over to meet the two elves who were still locked in their near kiss embrace. Raeya turned her face away from Legolas' and quickly moved to tighten a buckle on the horse's saddle.

Legolas looked flustered and turned to Gimli. "I was just convincing Raeya to stay and fight with us."

"And. did she agree?" asked Gimli

"I did, master dwarf." Raeya replied.

"Grand! I shall look forward to your company on the journey. Though it be a perilous time to make new acquaintances I am anxious to learn more about your people. And how they lived in the mountains."

"Of course master dwarf, I would be delighted."

"Good, then may I accompany you back to the palace. We are to have a great banquet there tonight. Last meal before we fight and all." Gimli offered Raeya his arm and she took it. She glanced only briefly back at Legolas as she passed him, he looked lost for a moment, then straightened up and led the horse back to the stables.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They had been so close. so close. Raeya cursed in elvish. She had let her guard down, and now there was no denying it. She was in love with a woodland elf. But even more alarming was the fact that he was in love with her. How could this have happened? After all the history and the great betrayal, how could she fall for Legolas? She thought of her father. Her wise, brave, beautiful father. He had fought courageously but to no avail. She had been left behind of course from the battle as she was only a babe at the time. But she can still remember her mothers face when he did not return. And then came the stories. The rumours about the betrayal of the woodland elves. That they had left her father and the mountain army to face the full onslaught of the orcs. Wave after wave of them cut through the defensive lines. All they needed was some help. But help never came and before the battle at Mount Doom was over, their entire kin was slain. Her mother and many of the she-elves died from broken hearts as they realised that their sons and husbands were not coming home. The rest left on boats to go to the west, none stayed but her. She was too young to fully understand her father's death, and too naïve to realise that her mother was gone too, too frightened to finally realise that she was alone. She remembered her father's voice, deep and knowing. He had said before he left that he loved her eyes, more than anything else in the whole of Middle Earth.

"You have seeing eyes my love." He had said." Eyes that are as deep and mystic as the mountains themselves. And though I may not see you for a little while, I shall simply look to the mountains and I will always see you and your fathomless eyes."

He kissed her as he left, and she knew then that she would never see him again. Of course she saw his death. It came to her one night in a dream as real and as vivid it was as if she had been there herself. She had woken up screaming, her mother tried to comfort her, but she couldn't understand no one ever would. Raeya thought of her kin often. She wondered what became of those that sailed west with heavy hearts. Had her father been around, he would have seen it as a great betrayal. "Those that sail to the west must only be discontented with their world. And as we were put here on Middle Earth to love the earth then they must have lived retched lives and therefore deserved to be outcast to the west." Raeya would never sail to the west; she would stay here always and mind Middle Earth until that day when she could be with her father again. Her father was a proud person, and the thought of his only daughter falling in love with a woodland elf would have shocked him to the core. "You would love someone whose family condemned our kin to death?" Raeya shuddered at the thought of her father being unsettled by her actions. Thus it was then she decided. I can not go back on my word now, but I must not express my feelings for Legolas again. Not ever. But somehow this only made her feel worse. It felt like she was attempting to cut out part of her soul.

Legolas strolled slowly towards the palace and the on coming banquet. He thought deeply as he took in the clear night air. He had never known love before, it was a curious emotion. He had known the fraternal love of his family of course, but this. this was something different, something unexpected that had risen out of him suddenly. He pondered some more. This love clouded his mind, he could not think properly, and this could only lead to trouble especially as it was on the eve of battle. He was becoming distracted, disorientated; he must try to find his concentration again. But with Raeya around it was increasingly difficult. It was strange, he had known other she-elves, all of them fair, some even fairer than Raeya, yet he had never been struck by them in the way he had been for her. They had never driven him to distraction, to want to know they were safe. He had seen many fair maidens who lived in the forests, who would have gladly become his wife. They were as tall and beautiful as any elf maiden; he had likened them to clear spring water, as pure as the sky and smooth like silk yet all so cold. But this she-elf, she was different. She wasn't tall and silky. She was small and golden. She radiated warmth as if she were the sun. She wasn't reserved or self conscious. She was just herself. She was honest, yet there was something else, a mystery to her, a depth that no other maiden had. She was a maiden of course, yet she dressed like a male. At home in Mirkwood this would have seen as comical. That a female elf would choose the rough outer clothing of a male to the soft, elegant, feminine clothing of the she-elves was riotous. But she had. And of course there were her eyes. No elf that he had ever seen had those amazing incalculable eyes of green. Those dark rings. Even Galadriel, who was the wisest of all elves, could not content with the deepness of Raeya's eyes. They could see so much in him that he did not need to explain his feelings to her she would just know. He felt as if he could loose himself in them which, he decided, would be a dangerous thing.

He drew closer to the palace. He realised that even though he did not have seeing eyes as Raeya did, he knew that this battle would be difficult. For these feelings would distract him, and that could only lead to one thing. he knew without seeing that if the end were to come for either one of them. it would destroy them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once the banquet was over, and all parties returned to their chambers to sleep, Raeya wondered into the cool night's breeze and allowed her self to snooze. Being an elf she could sleep while walking with her eyes open, so she took the opportunity to forget about the day's events and mull over the oncoming battle. It would be difficult and dangerous for all involved to take on the armies of Mordor. Yet they had to be successful. they HAD to be. Shivers went down Raeya's spine. what had she let herself in for? She reached instinctively to her sword and pulled it from its sheath. It was her father's sword; she held its grip tightly and swung it above her head. It was a beautiful sword; its blade was made from hard steel with silver and gold intertwined on it in a creeping ivy design. On the hilt was her fathers name, Lesonille, it was made from amethyst and inlaid into the handle. She stroked his name gently with her thumb and continued to parry the sword.

"Tonight's a good time to practice." Said a voice, "There is plenty of moonlight."

Raeya whirled around, "Legolas, you startled me." Legolas smiled at her;

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to." he took a step back from her and said,

"Tomorrow we shall fight together, side by side."

"Yes, I hope it shall bring us good fortune to fight. as comrades." She looked at his face and studied him carefully. He inclined his head gently. "Comrades yes." He paused and looked around into the night.

"Will you walk with me back to the palace? We need much rest for tomorrow." Raeya smiled. "Of course Legolas."

She withdrew her sword and they walked side by side back to the palace. They had decided together to be comrades and nothing more. To fight along side each other and not love. And although they knew it was for the best, they were both torn on the inside.

As the night turned to day and the sun broke above the horizon both elves were preparing for battle. Legolas stood and sharpened his knives, he pulled out his bow and tested the string, he trusted, above all else, his bow and arrows. They were as much a part of him as his heart, and he knew that they would protect him. At the same time Raeya was testing her sword, feeling the weight of it in her hands, seeing with ease how she could fight with it. And then she too reached for her bow and arrows. She gently caressed each quill in turn and hoped above hope that this battle would lead to victory.

The two elves met each other in the stables as they were mounting their horses, they nodded to each other. No words had to be said; you could read the look of apprehension on everyone's faces. Together they galloped out and met the rest of the army. Theoden led the horsemen of Rohan with Gandalf in tow. Gimli the dwarf rode uneasily towards the elves and they greeted him.

"We should hope that this may be over quickly. If all goes well then we shall have given the ring bearer more time and hopefully then this matter can be resolved" said Gimli, "I wish you both for the best."

"WE RIDE TO MINAS TIRITH!" cried Theoden and with that the great army of horses galloped off to the east. Raeya looked to the skies.

"So it begins." she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The ride its self was treacherous enough, but the army of horsemen galloped on undeterred by the harsh terrain and the unforgiving weather. Legolas looked across at Raeya as she rode; her face was unyielding with a look concentration and fear. But fear was written across everybody's face, as what they were about to do dawned on them. Soon the riders had left Rohan and were entering Gondor. They rode on past mountains and field, past ruined villages and corpses of the innocent, past streams and rivers, until they sighted the city. It sparkled white on the horizon like a fallen star trapped on the mountain side. To his left Legolas heard Gimli mutter,

"Here we stand, or here we fall."

The party rode on. Behind them they could see the black mountains of Mordor with the dirty choking black smoke that rose from behind them. Soon they were entering the gates of the city. King Aragorn met them and looked bleak.

"We have a grand battle to fight." He called, "But it shall not be in vain." He turned. "Legolas I need you to protect the keep. Take what ever men you can. But the walls must not fall."

"I understand" said Legolas, and he beckoned Raeya over to him. "We must protect the city, we shall be situated by the turret, and prevent the enemy from breaking the walls."

"The turret?" Raeya thought for a moment. "Yes that would be for the best."

Legolas called over Theoden and after a short conversation he nodded his head and shouted to the horsemen. Two divisions dismounted and marched to the turret. Their men gathered the two elves turned to each other. "It will not be long now." whispered Legolas, Raeya exhaled deeply. "Do not fear Raeya." He said and took her hand, "We will not fail."

Raeya looked up into his eyes and smiled. She saw his courage and his love for her glimmering like a guiding light in the dark.

"No, we will not fail." She said. She reached to her back and pulled out one of her arrows and offered it to him.

"Here." she said, and he took it. He placed it amongst his arrows and offered her one of his. She accepted it. "May they bring us all the fortune of this world."

The immense orc army charged out of Mordor and headed to Minas Tirith. Soon they could see the city shining on the horizon but they cared not for beauty, they were here for one thing and one thing only, to destroy the world of men. They ran, weapons already drawn and screamed as they arrived at the city. Tonight they would slaughter all who stood in their way. The onslaught began, and the two elves picked off orcs as they broke through the infantry lines, but soon there were too many of them. Raeya drew her father's sword and charged into the swarm of orcs and began to slash and hack her way through the Ura-Ki. Legolas too drew his knifes, and together they sliced their way through the orcs. The elves fought bravely along side their men but the overriding numbers of the orcs were too great. And as more men fell they felt their hope fading.

"We must pull back and protect the turret!" Raeya cried. Legolas nodded and they pulled what remains of their men back to behind the walls of the keep. From here they mounted a defensive, again using bow and arrow. They could catch the orcs as they began to enter, thus clogging up their entrance and making it harder for them to storm the keep. But soon the orcs streamed in from every angle and the defensive seemed more and more desperate. Yet still the orcs couldn't flush out the army of men as they fought bravely on. So they brought forth their weapon. The gigantic catapults were dragged forwards, and loaded with boulders. Raeya watched as they loaded it, what could they do against this weapon? These orcs were intent on destroying us even if it means bringing down the city on top of us, she thought. She looked up at the turret, then again at the catapult. She knew what would happen.

The boulder came hurtling towards the turret and smashed into it. Raeya looked up, as it swayed and moaned, slowly it began to crack, and huge chunks of rock flew to the ground and smashed into the floor. And gradually it drooped to one side, until suddenly the entire turret came racing to the ground. Those who could get out of the way ran for their lives, but Raeya couldn't move, she was fixed in a trance. When she looked up she didn't see the falling masonry, but the beautiful light that must be saved. She could smell the choking dust in the air, as the light came towards her. but this time it had a form. Legolas held out his hand to her, and she took it and he pulled her up from the rubble. He looked deep into her eyes,

"Your safe." He said. He then turned and ran back to the battle. Raeya's eyes burned she could not focus on anything, she saw blurry images running towards her, but she was confused. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. She saw Legolas again he was running towards an oncoming orc, he drew back his knife and slew it with a single slash of the blade. He paused, and turned back to Raeya. She watched him curiously as he walked over to her, her eyes had cleared now and she could see him clearly. He was walking towards her but stopped suddenly, his body jerked and he fell to his knees. An arrow dug deep in his heart, his beautiful pale elvish clothing now turned to crimson, and his ice blue eyes stared wildly ahead. He keeled over and lay face forward on the ground. He did not stir, he just laid still.

In Raeya's mind she saw the light, it blurred, then flickered and suddenly faded out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raeya was screaming.

She had awoken in a tomb of rock, buried alive in rubble. The dust stung her eyes and clogged her lungs as she tried to struggle free. Nothing was moving, and she felt pain in her side. What had happened? She remembered the turret as it came hurtling towards her. Then she remembered, the light and. she saw his eyes wide and staring, the blood...

"LEGOLAS!!!!" she screamed.

She was suddenly aware again of the light. The rubble above her head moved, and the sunlight crept in through a small gap. The gap was getting bigger as urgent hands pulled away the rubble that was crushing her from above. She thrust her hand into the opening and someone pulled her up from her rubble prison. Her eyes were sore with dust and her vision was blurry. She looked up into the face of her rescuer. He held out his hand to her and Legolas pulled her up towards him. He looked deep in her eyes, and said

"You are safe."

Raeya's mind whirled, she had seen this before. Legolas turned and ran back to the battle his knife drawn.

"No!!" cried Raeya.

She scrambled to her knees and rubbed her eyes. Focus damn it, focus. she drew forth her bow and arrow as the orc fell under Legolas' blade. He turned back to look at her and started to walk towards her. Too late, too late! her mind was screaming. She spun around and tried to concentrate, where would the arrow come from? She let her senses guide her. She listened through the noise of battle, and the ringing in her head from the rubble, and listened. listened. there. She fired, the arrow flew through the air gracefully, it swerved to the right and hit through the chest as the Ura-Ki was pulling back its bow string. Raeya exhaled as the Ura-Ki snarled and fell to the ground dead. She had done it, she had saved the light, and she had saved Legolas. She turned to face him and smiled, tears rolled down her dirty cheeks, she ran up to him and hugged him. The war would be won by men, and Legolas would live.

The battle raged on for some time after this, but Raeya was not troubled. She had seen the future, and sure enough the battle was won. The keep was now clear, the battle out side was coming to an end and Raeya searched for Legolas. She found him slaying the last of the orcs, and she could not contain how happy she felt that it was over. She could love him now. She no longer needed permission from her elders, for she had surely done them proud already. Legolas looked up and saw her. The love he had flashed through his face, and he started towards her. They did not need words any more, they just knew. They would spend many lifetimes exploring Middle Earth together, many life times loving each other. An eternity of bliss stretched out before them, and they drew closer together striding over dead orcs and men, walking over mud and blood to be together. Raeya smiled, this was meant to be. A sudden pain flashed through her, a red hot burning sensation slashed through her body like a hot knife through butter. She felt faint, and queasy, and fell to the ground clutching her abdomen. She looked at her hands, it was covered with blood. But not black orc blood, red blood, her own blood. The orc stood over her, the bloody dagger in its hand and snarled at her. Two arrows smashed through its back and it too fell instantly dead. Raeya was dazed. She felt hurt coursing through her body. I'm dieing, she realised. She looked up and saw Legolas, the hurt on his face could rival her own. She looked up at him helplessly. Blood gurgled out of her wound, as he knelt down to cradle her.

"No." was all he said. He held her in his arms, and rocked back and forth. Raeya cried, she had no energy, she could not see if she would live, the waters of time were whirling out of control and no images came to her this time.

"I'm going to die" she said, not realising that she had said it out loud.

"No, I will not let you die." Cried Legolas and he swept her up into her arms and carried her away.


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas carried her far. He carried her as Frodo and Sam destroyed the ring. He carried her as Aragorn was victorious, and as Eowyn fought bravely. He carried her as the orcs were slain and as evil was destroyed from Middle Earth. He carried her into Minas Tirith where she could be healed, where she could live. He prayed that it had not been too late, he prayed that she could be spared.

Hours, days and weeks passed. Raeya grew stronger, she fought the fever, and her body healed but still she slept, locked in her mind. And all the while Legolas waited by her bed side, willing her to wake up, willing her to live and be happy. That's all he wanted now, for her to be alive and be happy. He wished it above all else on Middle Earth.

Raeya was in a strange place. By a large pool. Her father was there, and she would speak to him everyday. Telling him about the things she'd done the things she saw. And he would nod wisely and love her as if he had come home from war. She stared into the water as it swirled, she saw her face in it. But it was different. She looked fair, like a she-elf should do. She hardly recognised it as her own face. She had always considered her face to be hard and weathered. But this new face was soft, and pretty. She would never had believed it was her except for her eyes. Her eyes were the same, deep, mysterious with dark rings inside them. The water swirled some more, and she could no longer see her reflection. He father looked over at her.

"It's time for you to leave."

"Must I?" said Raeya.

"Yes my sweet. He is waiting for you." He gathered her to him. "I shall not see you for a long time my love. But always remember this, I will never be ashamed of anything you could do." He kissed her on her forehead and watched her go.

Her eyes flittered, she stirred and then her eyes were open and trying to focus. There was a ceiling. She sat up. She was in a bed. A human bed by all accounts. She stood and tried her legs, they were a little wobbly but she managed to get to the window. She felt strange she looked down at her clothes. they weren't there. She was wearing a long flowing silk nightgown. Raeya drew back the lace curtains and looked out of the window. It took her a while to recognise the place, but it was definitely Minas Tirith. The turret was being re-built, and the bodies had been moved, the war was over. Someone walked in through the door and gasped. She knew who it was of course. She turned to look at him. And there Legolas stood a gallant handsome elf, who had saved her just as she had saved him. She smiled at him as he crossed over to her.

"I see you have finally got me to wear maidens clothing." She said.

He walked to her and held her in his arms. No words came as their lips met, and their love reawakened inside. They would spend eternity together, exploring Middle Earth, finding a home, having a family, and maybe one day they too would sail to the west. But not yet. The future was mapped out for them. They would love together forever.


End file.
